Akatsuki needs help to find their loves ? !
by sharingan-assassin
Summary: AU: The Akatsuki gang has a problem. They just can't find perfect girlfriends!Now Deidara's hairstylist Sasuke has to help them. But what are his true motives behind all this? itasasu sasodei Kisa? different pairings during story, rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! Here is my newest idea... I hope you will like it^^

Pairings: The pairings are not totaly sure yet though some of the parings are Itasasu/itasaku/Leesaku, Sasodei/Deinaru, Kisahina/Kisa?, I haven't decided the end pairings for sure, but if you have a preferred pairing just tell me and I consider it^^

Warnings: Oocness ahead, probably shonen ai

DIsclaimer: I don't own Naruto though I own the storyline of this

summary: The Akatsuki gang has a problem. They just can't find girlfriends! Itachi is the only one who has one. And now Deidara's hairstylist Sasuke has to help them. But what are his true motives and who will end up with whom?

The whole Akatsuki gang (consisting of Itachi, Deidara, Kisame and Sasori… I know, I've reduced them a bit^^) was gathered around the huge table in the middle of the living room. Except of Itachi every one sighed. They had been to a party yesterday but again none of them had managed to get a girlfriend. "Itachi you are so lucky, you already have a girl", Kisame stated. Deidara nodded in agreement. Itachi just shrugged. He and Sakura had been together since university.

"I think we need help from someone with experience", said Sasori. Deidara nodded again. "You are abnormally quite today", mentioned Itachi and eyed the blond carefully. "I think I need a new hairstyle. I will go to my hairstylist now, yeah." He stood up from and walked to the door. There he got ready and left to go to his hairstylist just as he had said. Sasori pouted a bit. "Don't you think he goes there awfully often? He never sulks with us and when he comes back he is happy again. This is so annoying", he said.

Deidara opened the door to the shop and entered swiftly. The shop had a comfortable corner were the costumers could get coffee and chat with everybody else. At the other side was the area where Deidara's hairstylist actually worked. He was very famous around the area and a lot of people came there every day, still he never accepted reservations instead he preferred it when his costumers just dropped by.

"Hello Sasuke-chan and everybody else, yeah", Deidara greeted. Sasuke walked up to Deidara immediately and hugged him. Deidara had been lucky to come at a time when there were no costumers – which was very rare. "Welcome Deidara-chan", he said warmly. They had started to call each other with chan since the first time Deidara had come to the shop. He liked the friendly atmosphere here. "I need a great hairstyle. I was at a party yesterday with a few of my friends I had really no chance to get a nice partner, un", Deidara whined. Sasuke nodded understanding. "Don't worry Deidara-chan; I will make you look so sexy no one could say no. But if you have someone special who I might know it would be easier to decide on a style he or she might like", said Sasuke.

Deidara thought for a second. "Yeah, you are a great guy I am sure I can talk with you about this. I think I kind of like this guy called Naruto, un", Deidara admitted. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "I know him. He's a friend of mine. If you want I can set you up", he added while letting his hands wander through Deidara's hair."Really, un?" Deidara asked. "Sasuke is a pro at this. He often helps his friends to get together with the one they like. And as he knows nearly everyone in town and everyone tells him everything, he knows what the partners like or dislike", Gaara stated. He worked together with Sasuke but was mostly responsible for the costumers well being.

"You are really great, Sasuke-chan, yeah", Deidara said. Sasuke smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, but back to the matter at hand. Naruto is kind of crazy; I think we should make your hair stand up at the back somehow. And he prefers the girly type so we should make these strands of your hair hang into your face. If you wear a black top and wristbands and perhaps dark red trousers it should look good", Sasuke suggested. Deidara grinned. "I just let you do what you want, yeah", he said. Sasuke nodded. "Naruto likes Ramen, just offer to take him out. When you want to go to a movie with him, take him to action movies. He also likes the fair. If you go there with him you probably have to compete with him a lot. The best topics to talk about with him are food and fighting styles – and his greatness. He is very good at karate and aikido", Sasuke explained.

Deidara nodded. He would have to try to remember everything. "Wow, you know a lot. Can I bring my friends with me the next time? They have the same problem, yeah", Deidara wanted to know. "Sure, just get them here, I take care of the rest", Sasuke said. They talked a bit more while Sasuke worked. Gaara brought some coffee over for Deidara and joined their talk.

"Finished. You can now go and catch Naruto. If you need more help just ask me. If you want I can close the shop for one day and keep you company", Sasuke offered and guided Deidara to the door. "I will come back soon, un", Deidara promised. Sasuke winked after him. Gaara chuckled. "You help many to get the one you love but you are still single. Why is this I wonder?" Gaara stated. Sasuke smiled at him. "That's because as the love cupid I have to stand above love", Sasuke explained though Gaara didn't really believe it.

"How was the meeting with your hairstylist?" Sasori asked when Deidara came home. "He said he would help us find our true love, yeah", Deidara shouted. "We have tried everything else. If he is good this might be a great offer", Kisame finally admitted after five minutes of silence. Deidara nodded happily. "We could try it", Sasori agreed reluctantly. As it was decided Deidara dragged them to his hairstylist the next day. "Itachi, why are you coming with us?" Sasori asked. "Because it sounds like fun", Itachi said and followed them into the shop.

"Sasuke-chan, I brought my friends with me, yeah", Deidara shouted. Sasuke greeted him the usual way. "That's nice, why don't you introduce us properly?" Sasuke asked. He smiled at the new guests. Deidara did as he was told. "And this one is Itachi, though you don't need to help him, he already has a girlfriend, un", Deidara ended. Sasuke smiled up at Itachi. "Are you still together with Sakura-chan? You were very lovey-dovey back then", Sasuke wanted to know. Itachi only nodded. "You know each other, un?" Deidara interfered. Sasuke nodded. "Itachi was in the same kendo club as I was. If you want I can tell you a lot of funny stories about him. Unfortunately he suddenly left and we lost sight of each other. Did you know that he had a boyfriend", Sasuke said. Itachi blushed immediately. "What?" Kisame shouted.

Sasuke smirked and didn't care about Itachi's attempts to stop him from telling. "He went out with a boy but after Itachi met Sakura he just left the boy behind. He broke the boy's heart", Sasuke said with sad eyes. "Stop it already", Itachi stated. "You're right, that's all in the past. We should try to get you girlfriends or boyfriends", Sasuke stated now cheerful again and walked over to hairdresser's chair. "Who wants to be the first?" He looked over the round. Kisame finally volunteered. Sasori looked at Itachi. "One question that came up just now, does he have split personalities?"

Two hours later Sasuke had managed to give everyone a new hairstyle and give them tips on what to wear. Now they were discussing who they wanted to meet with. Kisame had shown interest in the silent Hinata, which Sasuke was a bit worried about as she had Neji as her bodyguard. Sasori wanted to meet with Ino and Sasuke smirked at the statement – and not only because Ino had been after him once so he knew all about her – no, he had realized something else that was far more interesting… Itachi was sitting beside them all the time and listened to their talk quietly. At eleven p.m. they left for their own home as they had work early the next morning.

When they were gone Sasuke phoned one of his friends. "Lee? Hey, it is me, Sasuke. You said you needed help getting Sakura-chan to fall in love with you… I thought it over and I think I'm going to help you... Yeah, I changed my mind. Meet me tomorrow at seven - first thing in the morning… Alright, see you." Sasuke hung up. Gaara sat down on a chair next to his. "Isn't Sakura together with Itachi? Are you going to make them break up?" he asked. The smile that had graced Sasuke's face the whole day disappeared. "I will never forgive Itachi for cheating on me, using me and then throwing me away for Sakura. He just left without a note. I won't forget how I felt that day, he is going to pay for this, I will make him feel just the same", Sasuke decided. What a coincidence he had met Itachi again. It seemed fate was on his side…

If you liked it, please review. I would be really happy^^


	2. Chapter 2

yay, i finally finished a new chapter^^ sorry that it took me so long-.- i had some writers block... but i try my best^^

Chapter 2:

The next day, after they had finished work everyone gathered at Sasuke's place. "Welcome, can we offer you something to drink?", asked Gaara with obviously forced friendliness. "That's no good", scolded Sasuke, "you have to be nice to our costumers, you should practice this more." Gaara shrugged. "I don't really care... I hate those faked smiles..." He turned around and got them some drinks. Sasuke sat down between Itachi and Sasori. "Gaara, take a picture! Me sitting next to two good looking men, don't you think that's worth a memory?" he ordered and Gaara obliged, much to the surprise of the two men. Itachi's eye twitched after the photo was taken.

"I'd like to ask you something..." he said. Sasuke looked up to him with big eyes. "Your clothes, why do they look like girl's clothes?" Itachi asked. Sasuke sighed. "You really can't tell? Of course it's because I look cute in them! Some blind people might mistake me for a girl but I look best in them", he stated proudly. Itachi nearly fell of his seat. "You are really cute", Deidara admitted. Sasuke smirked. "Now, enough of this, you don't have to tell me things I already know... I set up a group date. I think that will be best for the beginning. We will all go to the amusement park together. Itachi will accompany me – after all I don't want to lonely when you all are totally lovey-dovey, right? Right!" Sasuke explained.

"But do me the favor and change your clothes, it would be embarrassing if you walked around like that", Itachi stated. Sasuke pouted. He wore a blue shirt with that had a sleeping cat printed on it and a black jeans. "I really don't know what's your problem! You are so strange sometimes. Let's now discuss the important details. I hope you all remember what I tell you", Sasuke warned.

Two hours later they left. Sasuke locked the door behind them and then grabbed the phone. "Lee, it's me... Did you ask Sakura out on a date tomorrow?... Why should you meet Itachi? If Sakura goes out with you he has no reason to go to the amusement park or else he must be cheating on her", Sasuke said innocently. "Yes, I wait for your report, have fun, goodbye." Sasuke hung up. "Why do I have the feeling that you will look very girly tomorrow?" wondered Gaara aloud. Sasuke smirked. "It would be very sad for Sakura if she found out that Itachi is cheating, after all she is to proud to confront him directly, but Lee will be by her side to comfort her."

And like Gaara had prophesied the next day Sasuke wore a black shirt that clung to his waist but was lose around his chest making it impossible to tell if he was a girl or a boy. His trouser were tight as well, showing off his slim hips and legs and a cloth around his hips with the picture of an eagle, hid the only possibility to get an hint to his true gender. The hairpiece he had added made it even easier to fool people into thinking he were a girl. Itachi had chosen his usual net shirt and black trousers. Sasori wore a red shirt, that matched his hair and a similar colored trouser. Deidara wore a light green shirt and blue jeans and Kisame had a blue shirt with a black leather jacket and a black jeans.

"Let's go, we will meet your dates at the entrance to the amusement park", Sasuke said. Itachi stared at the boy. "Do you like dressing up as a girl?" he asked. Sasuke chuckled. "I'm not dressing up as a girl, I'm just so beautiful, that no one can tell the difference", he said. Itachi sweat-dropped at the statement. "You changed a lot. Back then you would have never said something like this, you were too shy", he mentioned. Sasuke ignored what he said and hurried on.

When they arrived at the amusement park, they had to wait half an hour until everyone else had arrived with Ino being the last one. "I'm so sorry", she said, "but I just couldn't decide what to wear." Sasuke swiftly bent over to Itachi as if telling him something. "You probably always look good, no matter what you wear", Sasori said. Ino beamed at him. At least one of these guys had great taste. Sasuke had given earphones to everyone so he could give them advice when ever it was needed. "Itachi, you aren't here with Sakura?" Ino asked. "I thought she said something about coming here today... perhaps I misunderstood her... you make a nice pair as well", she said smiling. Then she looked around as if she had just remembered something. "Are you friends? Shouldn't Sasuke come here today as well? Where is he?", she asked.

Naruto and Deidara burst out laughing and Hinata blushed shyly. The rest didn't react. "What's the matter?" asked Ino pouting, because she didn't know why they were laughing. "I'm his replacement. He said Itachi needed someone cute with him, that's all. I always wanted to go on a date with Itachi so I'm really happy I got this chance", explained Sasuke with a girly voice. "You can call me Sa-chan, is it okay if I say Ino-chan?" Ino looked a bit surprised. "Oh, yeah, that's fine, we will surely get along", she admitted. Itachi shook his head. Who was it who came up with the idea of asking Sasuke for help? He should strangle that person...

He didn't like this statement at all. "Relax Itachi, I just want to have some fun, I do this for free after all", Sasuke said and dragged him along. "Couldn't you have taken Gaara instead?" Itachi asked annoyed. Sasuke shook his head. "Gaara has to take care of the shop for me", he said, then he concentrated on the talk around him. It wouldn't be easy to hook them up, but that wasn't exactly what he had in mind anyway...

"Sasori, just let her talk and agree with everything she says. If you need to change topics start with something easy like shopping... Deidara, you have to lose up a bit, fool around with Naruto, though not in a perverted way, though even if you do he won't realize it... Kisame, you have to try to lead the conversation, the forbidden topic is family." Sasuke was buying drinks and food at the restaurant for the whole group together with Itachi, or rather Itachi was buying the things while Sasuke was watching the guys at the table and gave them instructions.

Sasori thought that he had the easiest job of all. It was kind of relaxing to just sit there, nod once in a while or say yes and already the girl he talked with was satisfied. He watched Deidara from the corner of his eyes. The two blond boys were having a serious discussion about food. According to Deidara food had to look fancy but Naruto said the best things were simple – for example ramen. This idiotic discussion reminded Sasori of the ones he had with Deidara about art. He chuckled a bit, fortunately Ino thought that he was agreeing with her. But Sasuke scolded him for not paying attention and that Ino might have misunderstood his action.

Naruto wasn't only talking with Deidara but also sometimes with the silent Hinata, which helped Kisame to keep the conversation going. Kisame and Hinata had just started to talk about animals. It turned out that Kisame had a large knowledge of different animals (especially fish as he had once worked in a famous fish restaurant) and Hinata told him that she still worked part-time at an animal clinic near the station.

"It seems like it works out somehow", said Sasuke. He looked out of the window. "But I'm getting bored and that means we have to do something... Hey, everyone, let's go to the next attraction", he stated and stood up. "We can talk while we walk. And it's good to walk after you ate something." He walked out the door, the others followed slowly. "First of all, I want ice cream. Itachi buy me ice cream!" Sasuke ordered while turning his head towards the elder. Itachi poked him at the forehead. It was an action he had gotten used to in the past."Why should I get you ice cream?" he asked. Sasuke sighed. Then he grabbed Itachi by the arm and pulled him down to whisper into his ear. "If you don't do it I tell everyone about the incident during the second kendo tournament", he threatened. "Alright, where can we get ice cream?" Itachi wondered aloud. The other akatsuki members stared at Sasuke. What had he said to Itachi to be able to order him around?

Sasuke looked to their right side. He was still clinging to Itachi's arm. So he had seen right, when he had looked out the window from the restaurant. "Itachi, I just decided that I don't want ice cream after all, I want you to get me a teddy. At the boot over there." Sasuke pointed at a boot at the left side with only one teddy. Itachi frowned. "To get that one I would need to get a perfect score", he said. Sasuke smirked. It was a smirk that said: 'You can do it, right? Or do you **want** me to tell about it?' Itachi sighed. He went over to the boot followed by Naruto and Deidara who wanted to compete with him. Ino dragged Sasori to another boot as she had seen a flower she really wanted there. Kisame and Hinata preferred to watch and cheer them on.

Itachi got the teddy and when he handed him over to Sasuke the boy did something that surprised everyone around them. He kissed Itachi on the cheek while hugging the big teddy that was nearly as big as himself. "What was that?" asked Naruto. Sasuke smirked. "I promised Itachi a kiss if he could get me the teddy. That's what I told him", said Sasuke. Itachi was at a lose. He couldn't say that it was wrong because he couldn't tell the real reason. "Wh-Who of y-you won?" asked Hinata to change the topic. Naruto beamed at her. "Of course it was the great me who was the winner!" he shouted proudly. "I let him win of course, yeah", returned Deidara jokingly. "Alright, then let's compete at the next one again", offered Naruto. "Only if you pay, un", stated Deidara. Naruto laughed. "You got me there. So, let's get going, we have a lot more things to see", he said and went ahead.

The day went by without any incidents... you could mean. Back at her home was sitting a really pissed Sakura with a worried Rock Lee who tried to calm her down. "That damn Itachi, how dare he cheat on me. Who was this clingy girl anyway?" Sakura fumed. Lee didn't know either though the girl reminded him of someone he couldn't say who exactly it was. What wondered him more was how Sasuke could have known that Itachi would cheat on Sakura. The hairstylist had told him to invite Sakura to the amusement park today... Had he planned for Sakura to find out? "Perhaps it was just a friend", suggested Lee. Sakura let the cup she had just taken out of the cupboard fall to the ground. It split and parts were scattered all over the floor. "Just a friend? Would you go on a group date with just a friend and let her kiss you?" she retorted. She was angry but at least she wasn't alone right now...

After they had brought their dates home everyone met at the shop. Gaara was cleaning up. "Hi, Gaara. How was your day? Did you get along with Neji?" Sasuke asked. Gaara stayed silent. "It was alright", he finally said, "but I can't meet with Neji every time you want to go out with Hinata." Sasuke smiled. It began to work in Kisame's head. "Oh, so the reason he didn't follow us was because you distracted him... Thanks a bunch", said Kisame. Gaara only 'hn'ed. "We will take the next step now. The ones who will be going to a date next are the Deidara couple with the Sasori couple and Kisame and Hinata will be joined by me and Itachi", said Sasuke.

"Why do I have to go with you again?Everyone thinks we are a couple. Only a few realize the truth", complained Itachi. "No worries, I can protect my self if someone thinks he could pick me up just because he thinks I'm a girl. I'm aware of the fact that I'm to cute to resist", answered Sasuke. Itachi's eye twitched. "Who talked about something like that?" he returned. Sasuke smiled at him. "Anyway, let's go home now. I contact you soon", said Sasuke and everyone left (in Deidara's case giggling) – except for Itachi.

Itachi stared at Sasuke. "Hey, two things: What happened to you? Back then you were always acting like a brat, you never showed emotions. Now you even act like a girl. What happened to your cool attitude?" Itachi asked. Sasuke chuckled. "People change, you know. Sometimes the reason is that their environment, the people around them change or disappear. What else do you wanna know?" Itachi knew he wouldn't get a better answer.

"What is your real plan? I think I can still judge you could enough to say that it doesn't seem like you are giving it your all yet, it's more like you are still in the preparing phase", Itachi remarked. Sasuke looked at him with innocent eyes. "What do you mean? Aren't I helping them with their wishes?" he asked with a hurt voice. Itachi rubbed his temple. "You can tell me a lot and try to hide it but I'm sure you planned something, what is it?" he demanded to know. Sasuke sighed, he looked tired. "It seems I still can't win against you. Fine, I plan on having some fun. I play along with them for now but I plan to hook them up in a different order – only slight differences though" Sasuke stated exhausted.

Itachi nodded. That was all he needed to know. "Something like this fits you, well then, I should go back, too", he said and turned away. Sasuke smirked when he stood at the door as if he waited for something. "Sorry Itachi, but it seems like you can't read me anymore. You don't even know when I hide something from you or don't tell you everything. You surely shouldn't worry about them." The door to the store opened again and a boy with short black hair and pale skin entered. "Hello Sai, did you get what I want?" asked Sasuke. "Yes, here are the pictures which show that Itachi is cheating. But didn't this girl – Sakura - already see you two?" he wanted to know. "If she doesn't have valid proof she might think that she was wrong and just imagined things, don't you think?" Sasuke explained. He had always like this game of playing love cupid – and it sometimes involved breaking people up.

I hope you liked this chapter^^ please review and make me happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

I'm finally back and I hope you will enjoy the chapter^^

Chapter 3:

"Alright, tell me again. Why am I paying for you?" Itachi asked. Sasuke was clinging to his arm. They had gone to the cinema together with the "Sasori couple" and the "Deidara couple" how Sasuke called them, in short: "SCDC" Later Sasuke and Itachi would meet up with Kisame and Hinata as they had originally planned.

"Because I'm helping your friends - and you can get the money back from them", Sasuke replied. "I think I had a bit too much alcohol, I feel a bit strange", he added giggling. Itachi shook his head. "No wonder, when we picked you up, you and Gaara had already emptied three bottles of who-knows-what on your own", Itachi scolded. Sasuke giggled again. "Yeah, but we celebrated our meeting five years ago", he said smiling, "I should tell you the story one day. It's really funny." "Yeah, yeah", Itachi only stated. Right now he wondered if Sasuke would really be able to help anyone in his drunken state and if he could get away with this excuse so he wouldn't have pay – he probably will never get it back from his friends without threatening them.

Sasuke and Itachi had chosen seats in last row while the others were in the middle. This way Sasuke could keep an eye on them – or was supposed to. "Oh", Sasuke sighed, "I just remembered that I wanted to change clothes before coming here." Itachi only shook his head. As they had already been late when they came to pick Sasuke up, they couldn't bother with waiting. Though Itachi already regretted it as the woman at the register had given them a seat for couples. Sasuke wore a black top with a red jacket above it that clung tightly to his hips and hid the lower part of his body and down to the middle of his thighs from where the black jeans was visible. Ino had still not recognized that he wasn't a girl and guessed his cup size to be an A. It was already enough to annoy the hell out of Itachi...

They took off their jackets in the cinema as they sat down and the movie started. It was a comedy about a woman in the business world who was always competing with a male rival. Of course In the end they got together but the underhanded methods they both used and how she succeeded over him and wrapped him around her finger was really funny to watch. Sasuke had decided that it was still to early for a more romantic movie so Itachi had chosen this one.

"This one was pretty good",stated Deidara when they exited the cinema. "I totally agree with you, believe it", shouted Naruto – he was still a bit excited. "I think there were a lot of cute scenes", Ino said. Sasuke immediately started to talk with her in a girly voice and they discussed every love scene in the whole movie. Itachi sighed. He could remember those scenes better than the normal ones as Sasuke had cuddled up to him every single time. At least now the boy seemed to have sobered up.

"We should go meet with the others now, Itachi", reminded Sasuke. Itachi looked at his watch. Time sure was flying by. "See ya", stated the older one and left followed by the other. Sasuke winked at the rest of the group and then linked arms with Itachi. Itachi glared down at him for a second. "What are you doing now?" he asked. "I still feel a bit unsteady..." answered Sasuke innocently.

Back at the shop Gaara was cleaning up the room when Neji entered. "I'm sorry I'm late, but something came up, how was your day?" asked Neji. Gaara shrugged. "You know how Sasuke is", he said. Neji took one of the bottles on the table in his hand. "Wine?" he asked, "I thought both, you and Sasuke, wouldn't drink that much..." Gaara shrugged again. Neji stared at the bottled than he sipped at Gaara's cup that was still filled half. "Juice. This is like the oldest trick in the book. Who is Sasuke playing with this time?" Neji asked. Gaara shrugged again.

"Hey, were you waiting long?" asked Sasuke when they arrived at the place Hinata and Kisame were standing. "No, we just came here and on the way we picked up the tickets", explained Kisame. The weather wasn't that good lately but at least today it wasn't supposed to rain thus they wanted to go visit a show at the botanical garden with lights, dancers and fireworks. Hinata was blushing while she was walking next to Kisame.

"Hinata-chan!" Sasuke could immediately tell who this loud voice belonged to. Kiba. Normally Sasuke would only see him as an acquaintance but this time he was like a thorn. He was one of the bodyguards Kisame would have to deal with and as he had to help, Sasuke would have to deal with as well. "Hello, Kiba-kun", Hinata greeted the boy. "Hey, what are you doing here? Shino and I want to see the fireworks", stated Kiba. He glared at Kisame who was still at Hinata's side. "What a coincidence, we want to look at them as well!" shouted Sasuke from behind. "Why don't you get Shino while we wait here for you and then we can all go together", he suggested.

Kiba didn't trust Sasuke but he knew that Hinata would surely wait... "I go get him", he said. Sasuke winked after him. "Oh no", he suddenly said after a minute. "I still have my bag with me, I'm afraid someone might steal it... Kisame can I put it in your car?" Sasuke asked with a frightened voice. "Sure thing", Kisame answered and searched for his key. "Ah, wait!" Sasuke interrupted. "Would it be okay if you and Hinata put it back for me? I don't know where you parked it and have a bad sense of directions... On your way back you could get us something to drink", Sasuke asked friendly. "Yeah, no problem", answered Kisame and he and Hinata left, though the girl glanced back a few times. Around three minutes later Kiba and Shino arrived.

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Kiba asked, he found the whole situation suspicious. "Kiba, come here for a second", Sasuke said and motioned him to come closer. When Sasuke was satisfied Kiba stood only a few millimetres away from him. Sasuke grabbed him at his neck. "Listen closely, Kiba, I don't mind you being around this place but I surely mind you being around Hinata all the time. If you act like that you might get in my way. I plan to make Hinata happy so you don't need to worry.... If you dare to interfere with my plans _you might accidentally get hurt and that's something you should worry about_." When he said the last few words, Sasuke's eyes seemed to be on fire. Shino grabbed Kiba from behind. "We are going to search for a nice place to watch the show. We send Hinata a mail as to where we are", the normally silent boy stated. Sasuke only nodded.

"Hey, why did you drag me away?" Kiba complained. Shino sighed. "Do you remember that guy called Zaku? He was together with two other friends, he was from our high school." Kiba thought about it for a second, then he nodded. "Those guys were scary!" he stated. "Yeah", Shino agreed, "once it was really easy to make Sasuke angry, and, if the rumours are right, he broke Zaku both arms – barehanded. And one of his friends, Gaara, beat up one of Zaku's friends after that." Kiba gulped as he realised that he shouldn't mess with Sasuke and how lucky he was that Shino had dragged him away before he had started a fight.

Hinata ran up to them. "I just saw Shino and Kiba leave, where are they going?" she asked. "They said, they would search a nice place for us and inform you later where it is so we can meet up with them... Is that chocolate flavour you have there? Then it's for me!" Sasuke stated and took the drink. "Let's go Hinata", said Kisame and the two went ahead. Itachi sipped at his drink. He had vanilla flavour. "Your sense of directions was always better than any others... I doubt it got that much worse in the time we didn't meet. It was your plan to get rid of them by threatening them, huh? You can be pretty scary sometimes..." Itachi stated. Sasuke smirked. "You don't know how scary I can really be, Itachi... Isn't that vanilla flavour? Let me have a taste!" Sasuke demanded and leaned over to Itachi. Stealing a bit of his drink and a kiss.

Itachi's face showed his discontent with the younger ones action. Then he looked around. Had he just heard the sound of a shutter? No, he must have been wrong... Why would someone take photos of them? There was no one in sight. "Something the matter?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shook his head. No, it probably was just his imagination.

Sasuke smiled down on his drink. It would soon come to an end. "Itachi, do you have any plans for this weekend?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, I have a date with Sakura. So I can accompany you until then but on Saturday I can't go." Sasuke looked up at him with sad puppy eyes. Itachi smiled. "Don't even try it. You might have gotten your will back then with those eyes but now it won't work", he stated. Sasuke pouted and kicked Itachi's leg before he caught up to the other pair. Itachi rubbed the aching shin and followed behind them.

"I-I got a mail from Kiba and Sh-Shino. They-they are waiting for u-us", Hinata said. Kisame smiled at her. "Your voice is really cute. You don't have to be embarrassed", he stated. She smiled up at him shyly. Sasuke looked over to where Kiba and Shino said they would wait. "Oh no", he said. "They only reserved two seats. Itachi and I wouldn't mind searching another place but while waiting for you we contacted Sasori and Deidara and they are going to join us as well. They said that they would meet us at a place a bit to the north – there must be a bridge there. But with my bad sense of directions I will get lost for sure no matter who goes with me...", Sasuke whined his voice shaking and tears welling up.

Hinata couldn't stop feeling sorry when she saw his watery eyes. "Um, Kisame and I could meet up with them in your stead", she offered. "Really? You are so kind. Thank you. But will you be alright all by your selves?" Sasuke asked worried. She smiled at him. "Yes, we will get going now before we make them wait", she stated. Sasuke and Itachi walked over to Shino and Kiba. "Sorry, but we will keep you company for tonight." Sasuke made himself comfortable, snuggling up to Itachi. "Let's enjoy this show." Shino and Kiba weren't very happy but didn't dare say anything.

Deidara and Ino were sitting on top of the railing. "Where are they?" Ino asked annoyed. "It is going to start soon!" shouted Naruto, who was more excited than the rest. "Something came up, so they send us as substitutes", said Kisame who came up to them with Hinata at his side. "Hinata!" shouted Ino and dragged the girl up to her side. "Be careful up there, young ladies", stated Kisame jokingly. "If we fall please catch us", said Ino smiling. "Sure, I've got two arms for two ladies", answered Kisame.

Hinata and Ino wouldn't have expected that what they said would become reality but the first firework started suddenly with a loud bang and made them lose their balance from the shock. Kisame was fast to react, he immediately stepped in their middle and caught them in his arms. Hinata blushed as she felt herself press against his chest. Ino couldn't do anything but giggle as she found herself in such a situation. "Here you go. You alright?" asked Kisame. They nodded and stood up.

"Wow, Kisame, you are pretty strong, huh?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I work out regularly and have a part-time job on a construction site", Kisame explained. Naruto awed impressed. Then he looked over to the other two guys. "What are you doing?!" Naruto was shocked. It was the first time he saw two guys hugging. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Deidara fell as well and as Kisame's hands were already full, I caught him", he explained annoyed. It was as if the air between Sasori and Naruto was filled with electricity – though their reasons for being angry were different.

"You guys are funny, but you won't see anything if you look at each other. The firework is in the sky", said a black haired boy to them. He was kind of smiling at them. "That's right!" shouted Naruto and they watched the sky. "I wonder why you didn't catch him", Sasori whispered to Naruto when he walked past him to get to Ino. She was still standing besides Hinata and Kisame. "Hey Naruto, do you know a boy called Lee?" asked the black haired boy. "Yeah, what about him?" Naruto asked. "I saw him with this girl... I think she is called Sakura... and I wondered why she was with him", said the boy. Naruto shrugged. He didn't know the answer. "Hey, why don't you ask around a bit for me, please?" asked the boy. Naruto looked at him confused but the other male just walked away. "Let's meet up again sometime... Oh, perhaps Itachi knows why Sakura met this Lee guy nearly everyday lately..."

When Sasuke returned home he left the door open for Sai to enter. "What should I do with the pictures?" he asked. "Send it to Sakura and make sure that she gets them till Saturday – one after another - and write your cell phone number on the back of the pictures. She will surely phone us and then we can have a nice chat with her", Sasuke said smiling. "Your as funny as ever. It doesn't matter if you have to hook someone up or make them break up, you will succeed... but what about those you have to hook up right now, are you giving them your all?" Sai asked while he wrote down the number on the picture.

"I think that Sasori and Deidara are really cute together but what about the rest... Ah, no worries, I will surely find a pleasant solution for Kisame... Sai, what do you think about blond idiots with big mouths?" Sasuke returned. Sai smirked. "They can be really really interesting to be with. I like them. What do you want me to do with them besides making them spread rumours?"

Preview for the next chapter:

Finally Sakura will appear and Sasuke starts to set his plan into action. Two days are left till Itachi's and Sakura's date. The countdown starts... but only if I get reviews^^


End file.
